


A Whole New World

by Hopeless_Ravenclaw



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Adventure, Boys In Love, Elves, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Multiple relationship routes, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Hopeless_Ravenclaw
Summary: Twelve-year-old Evan Hansen has a secret. He’s a telepath-something he doesn’t know how to explain and has made him an outcast. But everything changes when he meets Connor, a mysterious boy who appears out of nowhere and can also read minds. Evan discovers there’s somewhere he does belong, and staying where he is will put him in grave danger.





	A Whole New World

Blurry, fractured memories swam through Evan’s mind, but he couldn’t piece them together. He tried opening his eyes and found only darkness. Something rough pressed against his wrists and ankles, refusing to let him move. 

A wave of cold rushed through him as the horrifying realization dawned. 

_ He was a hostage.  _

__ A cloth across his lips stifled a cry for help, and the sedative’s sweet aroma stung his nose when he inhaled, making his head spin.

Were they going to kill him?

Would the Black Swan really destroy their own creation? What was the point of Project Moonlark, then? What was the point of Everblaze?

The drug lulled him towards a dreamless oblivion, but he fought back-clinging to the one memory that could shine a tiny spot of light in the thick, inky haze. A pair of beautiful aquamarine eyes. 

Connor’s eyes. His first friend in his new life. His first friend ever. 

Maybe if he hadn’t noticed him that day in the museum, none of this would have happened.

No. Evan knew it’d been to late even then. The white fires were already burning-curving toward his city and filling the sky with sticky, sweet smoke.

The spark before the blaze. 


End file.
